


Straight Roads I

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek teaches Daniel how to have a one-night-stand. Over the course of quite a few days.





	Straight Roads I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Straight Roads I By Cappuccino

Straight Roads I  
By Cappuccino   
Fandom: Crossover Stargate/X-Files.  
Pairing: Daniel/Krycek. (yeah, OTC is out the window, but it is worth it.)  
Rated: NC-17.  
Warnings: m/m sex, fanfiction, bad language, hedonism, the list is endless. Oh, unless you are a slasher, in which case, warnings: none.  
Spoilers: None, really. If you know absolutely nothing about Stargate or X-Files and want to keep it that way you might find some spoilers in here, but otherwise you're safe. Okay, let's just make it an Apocrypha spoiler.  
Disclaimers: The characters from Stargate SG-1 belong to MGM, Wright/Glassner and Gekko, The X-Files to CC, Fox and Ten Thirteen, the rest of the characters belong to me, and the Internet belongs to all of us (or a ten-year-old kid named Mark in Minnesota.)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: My dream pairing. Will lead to a road trip story in part 2, hence title. I know there is a slight time-problem here, but roughly the bulk of the story is supposed to be set after Apocrypha and before Tunguska, and at the beginning of series one of Stargate. Thanks to Black Coffee for Beta and the dish brush shaped as a rat that you sent me.  
Summary: Krycek teaches Daniel how to have a one-night-stand. Over the course of quite a few days.

* * *

Alex Krycek sighed as he looked at the tall, brown-haired guy sprawled out in the back of the car. Bruised. Drugged. Handcuffed.

His head rested against the seat, eyes closed and a small residue of the spiked drink still on his mouth and chin. There was also a small cut on his jaw. He had stumbled. And there had been no hands there to support him.

Alex took in the sight and felt a small stir in his jeans. Not that a sight like that would usually turn him on. He didn't really care all that much for bondage and kidnapping scenarios in general had lost their sexy edge from frequency and notoriously revolting looking kidnapees. No, the thing wasn't that the captive currently occupying the seat next to him invoked any lustful animalism inside him.

The thing was, that the sight wasn't all that unfamiliar.

He lit a cigarette, one of the first things he had learned to do with one hand, and then he sighed and threw another look at the guy still out cold. Daniel was looking very much the same as the last time he had met him. His hair might have been longer, a bit messier, but it was the same high cheekbones, the same long eyelashes, the same round, geeky glasses.

Just like the first time they had met.

Just like that night...

*****

The months after he had broken with the Smoking Man had easily been the worst in Alex's life.

He had been on absolute rock bottom in Hong Kong. No money. No sleep. Constant fear of being discovered. Then the fear had been realised, and he had been found. Found by... by... Alex didn't want to think about it, feeling his stomach turn as he quickly discarded the memory. But the rest of it was bad enough. He had woken up again, after he had served whatever purpose he had been taken for. He had puked up his insides, and then realised he was alone, hurt and imprisoned under ground with no way of escaping.

He had been preparing himself for death for years, had steeled his heart and achieved that vital coldness that would assure that if it happened, it happened with his dignity intact. But down there he had been too worn out to manage any mental shields. He had been terrified out of his mind. He had cried, pleaded, kicked and screamed, unable to get a grip.

Then he had been saved.

Spender had not made the rescue easy. He had relished Alex's humiliation, and used him ruthlessly afterwards, making him pay his dues all over again and sending him on low bottom-scrape jobs. But he had let him out. He had saved him, and Alex didn't mind the pay-back, he needed time to recuperate anyway.

Spender also made it very clear that in his eyes this incident made Alex his forever.

Well, that was up for discussion, but at the moment he was concentrating on getting back on top again.

Colorado was a good place as any to be doing it in, Alex concluded, although, there he meant it a bit more literally.

*****

Alex went out hunting at night. With good results.

He was young, good-looking, it was usually pretty easy. And never very complicated. He avoided complications in his sex life as much as he could. He didn't want them. Didn't need them.

He knew the people around him probably figured him far more adventurous in bed than he really was. It was the vibes he put out there and if that meant that people thought he could only get off if he had three underage girls tied up and smeared in butter, then he didn't mind.

The truth was, however, that when it came to sex he was ridiculously normal. On a bed, at night, missionary. Kiss someone's neck and climax. Simple and fuss free. He guessed that the fact that the rest of his life was anything but, might be the reason he liked sex that way. A chance to relax. A way of forgetting. Just a change.

He had seen Daniel as soon as he entered the club that night. Not because he was Alex type, or over the top gorgeous, he was just a bit different. The glasses, for starters. And he was quite shy-looking. There wasn't any sex going on openly in The Box, but it was by no means a vanilla club. And this guy looked... vanilla. He wasn't unpopular, in there just the fact that he was new would have been enough to assure he wasn't left alone, but he was also relatively handsome, as well as tall and nicely built. Alex took one look around the club, scanned the dancefloor quickly, and decided that Mr New Guy was his.

"Excuse me." He interrupted the man who was currently crowding the poor guy, enthusiastically explaining to him how he could see that he was good in bed by the way he held his glass, and simply slid in between them. "Hey, pretty new guy, what's your name."

His prey seemed relieved. Which was a promising start.

"Daniel," came the answer. He held out his hand, and Alex ignored it, instead leaned against the bar and clinked his glass with his.

"I'm Alex."

They guy called Daniel blinked a bit nervously, but was obviously trying not to let it show. "Hi, Alex."

Ah, bless. The shy but proud kind. Things were looking up.

He smiled. "And what are you drinking, Daniel?"

Blue eyes blinked at his, and brown hair fell over them as the guy shook his head. "I'm not sure, someone bought it for me."

"You should be careful about that, accepting drinks from strangers. Here, maybe I should have a taste first to make sure no one has put anything in it."

He didn't wait for Daniel's "but I've already had some", simply grabbed his wrist to steady the glass and bent forward to sip some of the red content. As he moved his lips from the rim, he pressed a wet kiss to the fingers wrapped around the glass. He felt the surprised jerk and couldn't help but smile.

The guy's eyes were wide when he looked up again. Alex made sure he waited until the blue eyes were back on his face again before he slowly licked his lips.

"Mmm. Tastes like a Hot Hard Screw to me." The audible gulp made him smile. "And you taste good too, Daniel."

"Th-thanks."

He estimated the wide eyed look for a while before he leaned forward. "Would you like to dance?" When Daniel nodded he congratulated himself on another successful culling.

Alex knew how to dance. He knew how to do a lot of things, mainly because he had to for his own safety's sake, and dancing had just kind of slipped in there. He was grateful for it every time he was in a club with a mesmerised pretty-guy biting his lip with every movement of his hips. Daniel was no exception, he stared, mouth half open, and Alex could basically see the wonder in his mind; how did I end up here. Which was almost certainly followed by; my god, I want this guy.

"It's Alex." He moved into Daniel's personal space and felt the familiar sensations as he moved against the lean body.

"Sorry?"

"Alex. My name. It usually takes two times to remember, you know, and it is always embarrassing to have to ask again."

He moved in a bit closer and Daniel let him. "Do you remember mine?" he said as Alex hands slid around his neck.

His neck was promisingly sweaty. A good sign. "Yes, Daniel, of course I do."

"Should I be flattered by that?"

"You should. I would be." He assumed his hands on the sweaty neck made his intentions clear. "Now, do you reckon that is enough introduction for us to kiss?"

He didn't let Daniel answer until after the searing kiss he pulled him into. It was his speciality, kissing. He was better at that than any other thing in the bedroom. And sure enough, Daniel was looking appreciative as well as a bit dazed when he let him go again.

"Okay?"

"Yes." Daniel seemed happy he was able to answer at all, as he licked his lips and nodded. "Yes. Fine."

"Good."

Alex bit him playfully on the neck and the closeness was starting to feel natural, as it always did at right about this point. Daniel was obviously feeling it too, because his shoulders had dropped a bit and he was swaying more relaxed, following Alex's movements as his arms trailed along his back.

"You smell good," Alex said, and it wasn't a lie. He inhaled the scent of the guy's neck and couldn't help but make a low "mmm" sound of approval.

The chest pressed against his rose in a slight chuckle, and there was a warm gust of air on his ear.

Alex frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No." More chuckling.

"What's that then?"

"Sorry, the purr kinda got to me."

Alex couldn't help but laugh a bit himself. He hadn't planned on making the sound, but, fuck, the guy smelled like a summer's day and then some.

He decided he liked Daniel. He decided he liked him a lot. "Yeah, sorry. I promise, it wasn't a lame seduction technique."

"I believe you. But only because your technique so far has been flawless."

He bit reproachfully on the ear and got a small "ouch" in reply. "Thanks for the complement." He stopped biting and instead licked a wet trail along the ear and neck. Then he pulled back slightly and looked into the blinking blue eyes. "Would you terribly object to another kiss?"

He couldn't help but relish the gust of air that indicated an aroused gasp he felt on his face.

"I wouldn't. Object. Terribly." Daniel's attempt at feigning cool was endearing somehow.

They kissed again, a bit longer, adding a bit more tongues to it. Alex was glad to find out Daniel matched him well in the kissing department. A bad kisser was just about the worst thing. Sex was one thing, it was hard to really go wrong with a blow-job, but kissing was trickier. And kind of essential. He realised he hadn't been thoroughly kissed, and kissed well, for quite sometime, so he decided it was only fair he indulged a bit.

Ten minutes later he felt a small tug on his hair. "Sorry... breathe." Daniel pulled back and was panting, which was very nice. Oxygen shortage had made his face flushed and Alex's groin rubbing against his had made his pupils dilated. Alex complemented himself on the good choice he had made, and waited a few minutes for the guy to pull himself back together before he took him by the hand and said. "Want some fresh air, Daniel?"

There was a sudden shy look on the guy's face and he bit his lips a bit hesitantly. "Do you mean..."

Alex kept his eyes on him level and waited for Daniel to finish the sentence himself, but he didn't.

"I mean some fresh air, Daniel."

Daniel looked away. Then down. Then back up at Alex. Then he pulled his hand through his hair and smoothed down his black, knitted top. "I think I'd like another drink, if you don't mind. Do you want one?"

The breathtaking sexiness of the motions and the rejecting words were paradoxical, generally unheard of and incredibly arousing. Alex staved an urge to adjust himself and estimated the guy for a while. He was gorgeous and Alex didn't mind waiting, but he wasn't sure he was ready to wait DAYS. He did a quick, undetectable take of the rest of the writhing bodies on the dance-floor. There was some nice ones, but no one that stood out. He bit the inner side of his lip, then nodded. "Okay. Sounds good."

Daniel bought them two drinks that had the colour of slush puppies, and then they stood quietly for a while, sipping them and looking over the dance-floor.

"Want to go back out there?"

Alex made a non-committal gesture. "No, I'm alright. You?"

"No. What's your drink like."

"Here." He held out his glass and Daniel bent over to sip some. As he pulled back he kissed Alex's fingers quickly, in a mirror reply to Alex's actions earlier. He felt a small jolt go through him, and actually had to swallow. He usually had good luck finding nice men when he was out, but there was something especially alluring about this Daniel. His blue eyes had a glint to them when he looked up again, that had Alex involuntarily smiling and reaching out for him.

He decided to go for the next best thing. "Okay, so if you don't want fresh air, how about we sit down?"

Daniel didn't seem to find anything wrong with that and nodded, so Alex pulled him with him to the part of the club were people were...sitting down.

Daniel stared. Then he got distracted as Alex pulled him down on a couch.

The couch pillows were soft and red and ridiculously inviting, and they kissed again. Even hotter, even harder. Still well matched. Alex realised he had not been this infatuated for a very long time and that he just had to have this guy.

He prayed that Daniel felt the same way. He simply had to. He might be a bit new to the scene, but he must have realised that there was an attraction between them that was unusually strong.

He must, he must, he must. Alex pressed his mouth to the ear he was sucking on. "Please, Daniel, let's get out of here."

More shy looks and ehm-ing and uhm-ing. He licked the corner of his mouth and wondered what the hell was happening to him.

"Please, Daniel, you're...aghh." He was interrupted by Daniel's warm tongue flicking out on his ear.

Then a voice, as low as the pumping music allowed it to be. "I've never had a one-night stand."

Alex didn't know what to answer to something like that. 'You wanna?' entered his mind, as well as 'how the hell is that possible?'

"Okay," he said instead. "I understand."

Daniel bit his lip. "Is that what you had in mind." His voice was calm, questioning.

Alex moved slightly. "Well, I travel quite a bit and..."

"No, you don't have to excuse yourself. I was just wondering."

He met the silent plea for honesty in the blue eyes and sighed. "Okay, then yes, I guess, something like that."

Daniel nodded, and then he was quiet for a long, long time. His hand on Alex arm stayed still and the warmth and lips was instantly missed. But just as Alex was about to say something about forgetting the offer and instead kissing some more, Daniel turned to him with a serious look and said; "I would be really bad, you know."

Alex mind went blank, as there was something very striking in open the look, and he had to clear his throat before he managed to ask, "Bad at what?"

"One-night stands. I don't really know how to do them."

"Oh. Right."

Alex wasn't sure if he should start drawing a chart, with the words 'leaving club' on one side and 'both of us getting off' on the other, when Daniel laughed a drunken laugh. "Don't look like that. I just meant I would be crap at all the logistics." Logistics? Who was this guy? "Sorry?"

"Never mind."

Alex didn't like the weird conversation. It made it sound as if they were agreeing on going their separate ways again. He might want to get laid, but he also wanted more of what they had just started tasting. Any which way, the night was young and Daniel was right there. He wasn't ready to give it up just yet. Determinedly, he pulled the guy into another kiss. Then proceeded to kiss his neck. Then he kissed his mouth again and slid his hands under his shirt.

"Oh God," was Daniel's only response, as he fell back against the couch pillows and his hands grasped Alex's shoulders.

Exactly the response he had been aiming for. He grinned. "No, it's Alex, remember. And you have nothing against some necking, do you?"

"N-no," his voice rose an octave as Alex hands found his nipples. "No problem."

It all got a steamy after that. More bump and grind. Hands under clothes. Mouths on any skin exposed. Moans into ears and shoulders. There were other people around them in pretty much the same state of indecency, and Daniel seemed quite overwhelmed. When he wasn't burrowing his face in Alex's neck, he was throwing glances at couples around them, eyes wide and clearly aroused by what he saw.

"A bit hedonistic here."

Alex nodded. Well, it was. "You can say that. You like it?"

"It's... different."

"From what?"

He didn't get a reply, but Daniel turned back to him and this time when they kissed, he let his hand trail down to rest on top of Alex's button fly. He jerked, couldn't help but groan, and there was a small smug smile around Daniel's lips as he looked down on his own hand and the bulge underneath it.

"Wow. I can see you like it, though."

Hesitantly he squeezed once, then made a small stroking movement through the fabric. Alex bit his lip hard.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah, Daniel," he gritted out as Daniel did it again. "Oh, God."

"No, it's Daniel remember," he said as he increased the pace. Warm pressure, long fingers, undetectably working their way through the buttons.

Alex arched his back, then quickly removed Daniel's hand. "Okay, they don't mind some indecent rubbing here, but they definitely object to spillage."

The look on Daniel's face was priceless and Alex couldn't help but laugh. He pulled back for a break and played longingly with the dark tousled strands of hair under his fingers. "Listen," he said, not good at that type of talking, but determined to give it a try. "I don't mean to push you, okay. I wouldn't mind taking you home and... 'one-night-stand' you." He got a small swat on the arm, and laughed. "But I'll settle for some more of this and a Hard Hot Screw. The drink, Daniel."

"Okay. A Hard Hot Screw is what you'll get then."

"Mmm. Can I have it now."

"If you pay for it."

"Oh, filthy."

They kissed a bit more, but Daniel seemed a bit distracted suddenly. Worried that was it for the night, Alex finally had to ask. "What?"

Daniel looked at him with an indecipherable look in his eyes then. "So," he played with the hem to Alex shirt, and the original shyness had somehow returned. "You go here to pick up guys a lot?"

Alex shrugged and longed for the fingers on his skin again. "It happens."

"Alright. There was another pause and more fingering. Of the wrong kind. Alex started growing restless when Daniel said, "You're good at one-night-stands then?"

He couldn't help a teasing grin. "The 'logistics', you mean. Ouch. Well, yeah, I guess."

"Want to teach me?"

Alex inhaled sharply, and looked up at Daniel. He was panting, flushed and aroused. And he was smiling nervously. And blinking. And biting his lip. He was also heart-stoppingly gorgeous.

"I wouldn't terribly object."

"Okay, then."

"Okay?" He got a blistering kiss and didn't even know he repeated himself. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

They got up, finished their drinks, got their jackets, exited the bar. The city outside was like waking up.

As soon as they got out on to the street again, the contrasting quietness to the loud music inside clearly made Daniel shy again, and Alex had decided he better so the talking. And do it well. "So, are we going to your place? You live in the city don't you?"

Daniel was looking less sure again. "Yeah. Uhm, I don't know. I mean, is that... What about your place?"

Alex shrugged. "I haven't booked in anywhere yet, so unless we go to your place the choice is between a motel room somewhere or asking the cab driver really nicely if he minds us doing it in the backseat. Mind you, it does work sometimes. Usually the condition is that he gets to watch, but..."

He realised that his attempts at joking to calm the guy had achieved quite the opposite. Daniel was fidgeting now, eyes flickering back and forth. Alex cursed to himself and searched for something to save the situation.

"I don't mind getting a really nice hotel room, if you want. That could be nice. Room service, the lot."

That was probably less scary. Sure enough, the fists unclenched and the guy smiled a little.

"That's okay, we can go to my apartment."

"Great."

"Yeah."

It was cold outside, the wind had picked up and the hour was late enough for the shadows to have cooled off any remnants of the September sun. Daniel wrapped his jacket closer around himself. Alex lit a cigarette.

"You smoke?" He got a headshake and a blush. "Cab should come by any moment."

"Okay."

"You haven't changed your mind?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I mean... it's just... cold, isn't it?"

"Cab will be here any moment."

"Good."

Moments like this always made Alex want to laugh. It was just so awkward and silly and human, somehow. Mulder would have appreciated the humour. He didn't know this Daniel enough to know if he would. Which was, on the other hand, part of what made it funny to begin with.

"Hey." He reached out a hand to stroke the suede jacket. One thing he knew was that he did not want to scare the guy into second thoughts. "Hey, I would make you warmer, but it's not really a very nice area here, and... you know."

Daniel smiled a little and nodded. "I know. That's okay. Aren't you cold?"

Alex shrugged. "Not really. It's warmer than it looks."

There was something in Daniel's eyes when he trailed his gaze over Alex black leather jacket. "I like it."

"Leather-boy, huh?"

"Not exactly. Just," he bit his lip and blushed, "it's a nice jacket."

Okay. Alex didn't really care who the person with a leather jacket in this guy's life was, so he only smiled. "Does it turn you on?"

"No." Blush, blush, blush. "Okay, yeah, a little bit."

"Good. Cause here's a cab."

They scrambled into the cab and Daniel gave an address. Alex listened and liked. Fancy area, downtown. Would probably be a nice apartment. That was always a bonus.

*****

Well, well, well, Alex thought pleased, it's for bathrooms like this I always take the chance to go to their place.

He liked this part of the evening. Assured sex. Something to take your mind off. Daniel seemed a bit unsure, but he had not shown any inclination to back down yet. They had made out some more in the cab and the heat was still there. Oh, yes, no doubt about that.

He had showed Alex into the apartment and offered some vodka and orange juice, then quickly changed it to some water, then some coffee, then finally, nervously managed to dig up some sort of caffeinated energy-drink. Alex could have kissed him for his clumsy attempts at getting it right. And he did. Kiss him. The drinks had been forgotten and clothes had started to come off, so he had excused himself and asked where the bathroom was.

Yeah, he liked this part of the evening.

After the usual freshen up ritual he turned on the taps and splashed some cold water on his face. Drunkenness was good when flirting, but just in the way when fucking. He dried himself and as he emerged from the fluffy cotton, he caught a glimpse of himself in the small mirror over the sink. He looked good. Tanned, healthy, fit and sexy. It had been a long road back to his usual self, but he was looking good again. Strong. Healthy. Sexy. 'Hell, I wouldn't be able to resist me,' he thought somewhat smugly as he pulled his hand through his dark, glossy hair. Fit. Sharp. Sexy. Maybe some remainants of bags under his eyes, some small discolouring of his teeth. No problem, just cut down on the cigarettes. No problem whatsoever. He never got addicted to anything.

He frowned as something at the side of his mouth caught his eyes. Thinking that it might just be smudge on the mirror surface he bent forward and saw that it was in fact not on the mirror but on *him*, a small dark patch on the corner of his mouth. He wiped his finger over it and looked down to examine it closer. The dark, sticky liquid was hardly noticeable, but he recognised it immediately.

He was on his knees over the toilet the second after, retching loudly. Nothing could stop the reaction, the deja vu was too real, too painful. He shivered, groaned, throwing up again. The bathroom door bust open as Daniel must have heard him and realised that was not part of a normal one-night-stand fresh up.

"My God. What's wrong."

He could only sob. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Easy, Alex. Take it easy."

Arms, strong warm arms, gently held him by my shoulders, rubbing soft circles along his back. He closed his eyes, shudders going through him as the heaving continued.

"Oh, god, Daniel."

"Sssch, don't worry, Alex. I'm here, don't worry."

Warm body behind him, supporting his sweaty forehead as he could only hang on to the seat and cry. He couldn't help it, the tears flowed down his cheeks, mingling with the sweat and bile on his lips. It wasn't the first time it had happened. He had found some residues on some other occasions, more so immediately after... From his eyes, nose, mouth, every orifice where the oil had initially entered and left him. Not often, not nearly often enough to get used to it. It had even occurred when he had gone home with a guy once before. The guy had assumed he had a drug reaction and panicked - apparently he was a police officer, which was why Alex had been determined to do him to begin with - and had hardly waited for the throwing up to stop before he had ushered him to the door and slammed it shut after him.

But Daniel only held him, stroking him softly on the arm and reaching out for some tissues to wipe his mouth and brow with.

"I'm sorry," Alex managed to rasp, and Daniel soft voice was like cotton on his aching mind.

"Don't worry, Alex. It's okay. Can you stand?"

He then proceeded to help Alex to his feet and lead him to the bedroom. He kept apologising and Daniel kept telling him it didn't matter, that he should close his eyes and try to calm down. So he did. He relaxed into the unfamiliar, but soothing touch and tried to keep from shaking, tried not to be sick again.

After the first time it had happened he had gone straight to get some pills. Heavy anxiety reducing pills. He knew it was crazy to take stuff like that with the life style he lead, but no way was he going through that kind of attack again. But now he didn't have any, and he was too drunk for it to be even worth asking if Daniel had anything he could give him. So he closed his eyes and prayed he would die in the arms holding him.

He didn't die, which was a miracle in his opinion. And he fell asleep, which was even more of a miracle. The sheets were hot and damp around him, but the body next to his was soft and the hands stroking his forehead were blissfully cool.

Later on in the night, however, the nightmares began. Alex would wake himself up, as well as his bed partner, but he just couldn't help it. Dark spaces encroached on him and dark substances poured in and out of him outside of his control. It was all a bit hazy, as usual, but they made him scream and sit straight up in the bed, shivering, and then Daniel's warmth comforting him, holding and soothing. Alex could tell Daniel was exhausted, as he lays next to him, catching a few minutes whenever he could, and he did feel bad for him but clung to him regardless, refused to let go until he fell helplessly into another shallow, dream-filled sleep. After a while he had a sense of Daniel starting to stoke him and whisper to him as soon as he started moaning, before the nightmare took hold, and they just faded as soon as he did. Soon it felt as if he only needs to reach over and put a hand on Alex's for the whimpering to cease, and then he finally fell into a deep, dream-free sleep that not even panicked memories could rouse him from.

The next morning he woke up in the big bed. Alone. He remembered the previous night, and cursed quietly to himself. He sneaked into the bathroom, and saw that it had been cleaned up, not a clue left as to the mess that had gone on in their just a few hours before. He went to the toilet, rinsed his mouth with some mouthwash he found on the shelf and took a cool shower. His body felt tired and weary, and his mind was relaxed and clear, the way he usually felt after one of those attacks. It actually felt quiet nice, clean and fresh somehow, except for the times when he had an unsuspecting audience to apologise to.

That part, he thoroughly hated.

Mulder had even seen him like that once. But Alex had pulled away, rushed off as soon as the symptoms started, even though he just wanted to lie down and curl up into a ball. It had cost him, but there was no way he would ever have Mulder see that. Never. He had advantages left over very few people after he came back from Hong Kong, but Mulder was one of them. And that was the way he intended it to stay.

Luckily, Daniel didn't matter either way. He took a deep breath and went into the kitchen.

"Hey. Wow." He stopped and forget how much he hated this part.

Daniel was standing by the kitchen counter, measuring up water and smiling at him. Naked.

"Good morning."

"It just picked up, actually."

Daniel smiled. "How are you?"

"Better. Good. I'm really sorry..."

Daniel held out a hand. "Don't, Alex. It's okay. I just hope you're alright."

Alex felt himself relax, and tensed up at the thought of it.

He thought about how Daniel seemed to have an amazing way of refusing to let him play by the rules. It was relaxing and tremendously unnerving, and Alex resented it. Girls were so much easier. They took care of you, sure, but they knew the rules about backing off, playing it cool, demanding nothing and making no intentions clear. And guys, well, they kicked you out and slammed the door while you were still heaving. That was the world, unchanging, and here came Daniel and just turned it.

"I am. Thanks."

"And would you like some coffee?"

On the other hand, coffee sounded like a very nice idea.

"Yes, please."

Alex watched Daniel's naked ass, then moved his gaze up to watch him pour about as much coffee as water into a chrome-lined pot.

"An academic, huh?"

Daniel frowned. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You are?"

"Oh. Yeah. In a way."

"In what?"

"Archaeology."

"Really? Wow, that's-"

"...linguistics and anthropology. Ah, well, more or less."

Alex blinked for a while, impressed. Then he let his gaze travel over the nice body again. "So, are you archaeologists not allowed to use machines then?"

"What?"

"Your arms. They have not just been turning pages, if you know what I mean."

"Oh," he shrugged, but didn't look displeased. "it's just, I have this assignment at the moment and it requires me to be... fit, comparatively, at least. I also lived in... the desert for a while. You know, not a lot of high tech machinery there." He laughed a nervous laugh. Alex couldn't hide a bemused smile. "You're really bad at this, you know."

"What?"

"One night stands. You're doing it all wrong. Taking care of me. Not having sex. Talking about yourself. Asking me to stay. I haven't taught you very well, have I."

"Oh." There was a small blush. But only a small one. "Are you objecting?"

"No. Coffee is nice." He went over to the sit down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. He watched Daniel putter around the kitchen for a bit cleaning up. He remembered the spotless bathroom and smiled a little. Then he took a deep breath. "And I would like to see you again."

The coffee cups Daniel was washing made a loud noise as they impacted with the bottom of the sink.

"You do?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause. "And this is where you say you would like to see me too. If you do, that is."

"Yeah. Of course I... I mean, I'm just a bit surprised."

"Me too. And I think those cups are clean now."

"Yeah, right. You take milk?"

"Do I look like a person who takes milk?"

Daniel smiled, and relaxed again. "Is that part of one-night-stands, that you have to guess everything about the other."

"Well it is isn't a one-night-stand anymore, since we just agreed to see each other again."

"Actually it wouldn't have been a one-night-stand anyway, since... you know."

"Yeah. About that." Alex got up from his chair and neared Daniel with a feral grin. "I thought we better do something about that. I mean, what kind of teacher am I if I don't even get you laid. I would be laughed at."

He stopped talking there, because by then he had Daniel pinned up against the sink, the heat from the previous night returning.

"Okay, prettyboy, prepare for lesson number one."

Five minutes later Alex was the one pinned against the sink, as well as panting, writhing and grasping the edge. "You fucking have...aaahhh... done this before, you sneaky sonofa... oh, yeeees, and you're definitely not bad at it."

Daniel was unable to answer that as his tongue was at that point occupied with trailing down the crack of Alex's arse. He simply nodded, completely unregistered by Alex, and proceeded to make him call out a few more endearing phrases such as 'fucking tease', 'get me off NOW, damnit' and 'where the FUCK are you going?'

Where Daniel was in fact going was to the big, soft bed that nice apartments like this one housed, and as soon as Alex realised he changed his tone and followed happily.

Very happily.

Alex might be ridiculously normal in bed, but he knew good sex when he saw it. And Daniel was definitely it. Good sex. Even better, he wasn't acting like he knew it, which only added more points. Nothing as boring as someone obviously fancying themselves as the Great Lover, all but ripping the shirt off their shoulders and asking where the whipped cream was.

Daniel was different. He was soft and attentive, going with the flow as they entangled arms and legs and landed on the soft sheets. He kissed places as they became available to him, and they did a lot the way Alex writhed and trashed, he licked if he heard approval of a special point and he bit hard enough to make Alex head swim. He tried to reciprocate as best he could. Used to being tossed around by Lover Man, or just laying on top of passive Consortium wannabes, he tried as best he could to adjust to Daniel's novel technique. The Feeling the Moment technique. And he assumed he got it somewhat right, if Daniel's panting was anything to go after.

"Oh, Alex."

The spirit of the moment caught him. "Daniel, is there anything special that you would... you know, that you had in mind?"

There were traces of an amused smile as Daniel looked down on him. "Yeah. Sex, actually, good sex, if you want to be specific."

"Ahaha. No, I'm serious, Daniel. I'll do it." He looked deeply into his eyes and tried to convey how serious he was. "Anything you want."

"Ahm." Daniel licked his lips quickly. His eyes gleamed. Then he smiled. "I'm not that demanding. Your hands and mouth is enough for me."

Alex shook his head. "Are you sure?" He just thought Daniel's obvious skills as a lover must have generated some advanced preferences. He was willing to seize the moment and expand his own usual moves a bit. But Daniel nodded seriously.

"I'm sure, Alex. Why did you ask? Is there anything that you-" suggestive headtilt, "would like."

"Yeah." Alex felt a sudden uncharacteristic giddiness somewhere in his chest. It was a strange feeling, being aroused, in bed, in the arms of another aroused good-looking guy and knowing that you were in for the best sex of your life. "You."

He didn't let up on his deep gaze into the beautiful blue eyes until his mouth descending on the kiss-swollen lips forced him to. Daniel started pushing more urgently against him as soon as his tongue entered him, and Alex was again grateful that he was good at the kissing bit. It sure was a nice firestarter. And it sure felt like fire raising up his spine as Daniel moaned into his mouth and moved his hand down his chest to grab his hip, urging Alex to raise his leg by stroking his inner thigh. Once having better access, Daniel moved slightly, taking his weight off Alex but adding more pressure to his groin.

"Mmm. Hard. Like that."

Alex felt somewhere that he was less on top than he thought he would be. Not that he minded it in *that* sense of the word, but he had figured he'd be teaching this guy how to get there. Apparently, that would be completely unnecessary. He moved his hips, bit his tongue and prayed he would last enough to make an equally good impression.

"Th-that okay?" He had never asked before. He wasn't sure why he was doing it now, but he needed to know.

"Uh-huh." It was, apparently.

And so was Alex. Daniel was undressing him, pulling off his boxer shorts with a long silky stroke of his thumbs down Alex's hips. Then he kneeled back, pulled his own t-shirt over his head and looked down again, smiling,hair a mess and lips red and parted. Alex went a bit crazy then.

He grabbed Daniel by the messed up hair, pulled him towards his lips, got side-tracked by his chest and nipples and generally tried for the option of making Daniel come before he even hit the sheets. He wanted to, because it would have felt a bit more controllable then, but Daniel, as always, had other ideas.

He kissed Alex's mouth, chin, jaw, neck and ear, while his hard-on rubbing up and down his thigh sent Alex's thoughts shattering into tiny pieces and left him with only the option of spreading his legs even further.

"*Daniel.*"

"So," Daniel asked conversationally as he reached a nipple and bit it. "I take it this course is going to be mainly practical work, huh?"

"Mmmupghm," Alex said as he felt the hard cock between his glide over his balls. Daniel had latched on to his neck again at the same time, so he was surprised he managed even that much.

Something in his pleasure-filled mind screamed warnings at him that this wasn't right. Or, more specifically, that it was too right. He ignored it. Tried to. Bent his legs and urged the erection to press closer to his own.

Daniel made a approving sound, mumbled something about how hard Alex was, and moved his mouth down to kiss and lick his stomach. Alex arched at exactly the same time as Daniel thrust against his leg. They groaned simultaneously, and Alex felt dizzy, amazed at how natural it felt to be this in synch with someone he didn't know. He tried to think, tried to plan stuff he could do to match Daniel's skills, but the thoughts slipped.

"Da-Daniel." He hadn't been reduced to stuttering since he was sixteen and illegal and went camping with their 20-year old neighbour. Daniel's tousled brown hair lifted from Alex's left nipple and blue eyes looked at him with enough wanton to make him have to swallow thickly.

"What's wrong?" Worry. Caring. Who was this guy?

"Just, ahm, I..."

They were both so hard, and so hot and so perfect together and he tried again to work out what was bothering him, and then Daniel added a hand to the movement between his legs and white flashes danced in front of his eyes.

"Okay, that's, please, Daniel, slow down."

"What? Okay." Daniel nodded and eased off the pressure, but his hand remained wrapped around Alex's cock and he kept up the stroking almost absentmindedly.

Alex arched. "No, really. Stop."

"Stop?"

"Now!"

The hand withdrew. Alex panted for a while, swallowed, tried to compose himself. Daniel was kissing his chest again, and the hot mouth and the sight of the muscles moving on the sweat-drenched back made Alex feel strange, choked up, made him want to stop this, whatever it was. He pushed at the dark hair. "Daniel. Please."

Blue eyes looked up, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's just... I'm still a bit... from yesterday. I need a minute, okay?"

"Okay." But he was kissing Alex's neck and mouth and the uncomfortable heat was not easing up.

Alex pushed more determinedly at the shoulders. He took a deep breath. "Listen, why don't I just, you know," he made a small hand movement, "get you off."

"What?" Daniel sat up now, an incredulous look in his eyes. "Alex, what is going on?"

"Nothing. I promise. I am just a bit off at the moment. Hey, I was supposed to teach you, remember." He attempted a grin. "Hand and mouth, was it? I think that can be arranged."

Daniel met his grin, his gaze, and something seemed to pass over his eyes. Then he nodded as to himself, and in one motioned had rolled off Alex and laid on his back.

"Okay. Get me off then."

Alex hesitated at first, something in Daniel's eyes and voice had made him suspicious there was something else behind his sudden complacency, but then again the sight of the naked, muscular body and beautiful blue eyes stopped him from dwelling to much on it.

"Great. Just lay back and do as your teacher tells you."

Daniel whimpered in a delightful way as Alex slowly worked his way down his chest. He encouraged him but, as if he could read Alex's mind, let his hands rest as his side. Alex breathed out. It felt better already. Normal. Safe. He kissed the taut stomach and felt the vibrations as Daniel groaned again. He felt the hard-on pressed again his shoulder and reached out to brush it with his fingers.

"Oh, yeah." Daniel was as responsive as ever, but still didn't touch him. Only made encouraging breathy noises that filled Alex's head and cock, and soon his mouth was filled as well. Alex enjoyed giving blow jobs. They were simple enough and always appreciated. This time was no exception. Loud, strangled noises. Hands fisting the sheets. Safe and simple.

Then Daniel started talking.

"Remember- ah, yes, remember the leather jacket." Alex tongue wrapping around the hard cock prevented him from answering, but Daniel didn't seem to mind as he just kept on talking in between gasping and arching. "Well, it belongs to this guy that I- oooohh, just like that- Jack is his name and I guess I have a bit of a thing for.. for, oh, ahh, him."

Alex didn't really register much of what he was saying, although he reckoned he should be relieved that Daniel was focusing elsewhere, that their intimacy, well, wasn't, really. He didn't have enough presence of mind, however, as Daniel's movements to his wet administrations were doing amazing things to his ego. And libido.

"Anyway, I guess I don't have one-night-stands because I would only think of him anyway. But, mmmmm, but, when you... do THAT, oh god...."

He had to respond. "What?" Alex knew the vibrations from his voice added even more sensations and revelled in the way Daniel squirmed. It was overwhelming, to be so well-matched, really. Sexy. Arousing. He moved with Daniel, able to foresee every twist and turn as he was the one causing them.

But Daniel, although getting blown out of his mind, was still talking. "It's just kind of nice to... to imagine that he is doing it, you know. Doing th-that."

Alex bit very lightly and Daniel cursed loudly and arched his back. "Oh, wow. It just gets me so hot imagining that it's his tongue. Not at all like jerking off. I think I get what is so great about one-night-stands when you can OH FUCK!"

Alex had scraped his teeth across the skin again, and then sucked harder and Daniel lost the ability to speak for a moment. Which, Alex actually preferred by now. He was starting to become incredibly aroused himself, and leather-jacket-boy was becoming a bit distracting. The feel of Daniel's body, it was like *wine*. Man, he had lost it. But he wanted to be there too, writhing and moaning, with Daniel. Like one.

Daniel's breathy, dirty words were still coming. "I want to imagine him, coming in his mouth-OOOOH, really, that would be... would be... Oh, I'm gonna..."

In one quick move, Alex removed the erection from his mouth and actually growled. "No, you won't!" And before he had time to process his own reaction he had thrown himself back on top of Daniel's sweaty, panting shape. "You fucking won't." Then one more word before he dove into a deep kiss. "MINE."

And this time when Daniel wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss with searing passion, he didn't get scared. He got dizzy again, but a good dizzy, and he felt good, turned on out of his mind, as they rolled around on the bed. The feeling of absolute abandonment stayed even as Daniel nudged his legs apart again, and he turned over on his stomach, wanting it. Reaching for the lube and condoms when Daniel was too slow, and cursing at him when he hesitated.

"You better fuck me."

"Alex, we-"

"Is that a fucking NO?"

"I've never... you know."

"Fine, you want me to fuck you then? Whichever, Daniel, just decide today."

They compromised, and did each other. Well, they were meant to anyway, but as soon as Daniel had positioned himself, Alex was *right there*, and he knew he wouldn't last to be able to return the favour. He didn't mind. He pushed back onto the hardness piercing him and they moaned in unison. Then they moved, short and hard and rough. Daniel's hands was on his hips, until Alex started pushing back at the right moments. Then Daniel's hands were on his thighs, around his chest, in his hair, on his neck. They avoided his cock, he noticed and he shook his head, his voice hoarse and panting.

"I'm not going to be able to... do you. Fuck, I won't last, just do it."

"You sure?"

"What do you think, bastard sonofa..."

So then the hands moved to his cock and balls, stroking in time, just like everything else between them, and he felt every stroke to the soles of his feet.

"Harder." It was an order. Again the hands moved away from his erection to fold over his own as the pace increased. "No, it's no use, I won't last."

"Yes, you will. Don't worry, I want you to."

So Daniel's inexperience was starting to show. About fucking time, and Alex had no breath to argue, so he gave up and instead entwined his hands with the ones laying on top of his.

And realised he was about to come without any helping touch on his cock.

"Daniel, I-" he got out before it happened. And then it happened.

Daniel gasped profanities completely unsuitable to the absolute beauty of the moment, as Alex came howling, squeezing Daniel's hand so hard as he did he thought he might break all the bones in it. *Oh, God, Daniel.* Then, as he was still shuddering, he felt two hard, violent thrusts and Daniel cried out, strange unfamiliar words, into his shoulder and they tumbled into a heap on top of the rumpled sheets.

The room was steaming hot, but quiet, their synchronised panting the only sound filling it. It was sticky and he started to hurt, but all Alex thought was that life was pretty damn great when it was. And that he felt very light suddenly, even with the heavy body pressing down on top of him. And that it was the first time he had had sex at noon.

He turned his head to the side where he could feel Daniel's short, sharp breaths. "No wonder you've never had a one-night-stand. They have this and no one would settle for just one night of it."

He got a small kiss on the nape of his neck. "Glad you liked it. But you asked to see me before you had this, remember. That would make you as bad at one-night-stands as me. I want my money back on this course."

"Will you take another blow-job."

"I think that would be acceptable."

They laughed, resting against each other. Relaxed and sated.

Finally Daniel eased out of him and rolled over on his back. Alex followed suit, noticing he could do absolutely nothing to stave off the grin on his face.

"How did you get so amazing in bed then, Daniel? No offence, but you didn't strike me as the type. Any special occasion? Person?"

Daniel bunched up the sheets around him and moved a bit to get comfortable. Then he peered sideways at Alex. Then he blushed a little bit. Then he untangled the sheets and reached for his boxer shorts laying on the floor.

"Daniel?"

"I'm going to take a shower. You want one?"

"Sure." Alex bent over and bit Daniel's nicely presented ass lightly. "You'll shower and I'll sit on the toilet seat and listen to this very interesting story of where you got your bump and grind skills from."

"Was a bit more than just bump and grind, wasn't it," Daniel mumbled, still scrambling with the discarded clothes, and then he threw Alex a half-annoyed look. "The bathroom is this way. If you must."

"Oh, I must."

When Daniel was immersed under the hot water stream and Alex started getting comfortably relaxed in the steamed up bath room, he started thinking again. It was weird. Twenty-four hours earlier he had not even met Daniel and now he was naked in his bathroom, feeling comfortable. It was the impromptu panic attack the night before that had caused it, he decided. And Daniel's inexperience. And his highly experienced inexperience, as well.

"Who's Jack?" he enquired then. A sudden spray of water hit him. "Okay, you're going to die."

"Come on, are you afraid of a little water?"

"Are you afraid of telling me about this Jack?" He ducked away from another splash of water aimed at him. "Tell me, does he really exist or did you make him up to... take advantage of me?"

He got a very wet and very dirty grin. "You know, it's a little too late to try and play prudish. I already know you're an easy slut."

"Takes one to know one."

"Wow, that's a great come-back. You've must have had a lot of practice."

Alex had to join him in the shower then. Join him and bite him. Daniel whined and laughed and shared the suds gladly. Soon they were kissing again and things got even steamier.

"How about that reinburstment we agreed upon?" Alex bit the hot, wet shoulder lightly and felt a definite response that he chose to interpret as a 'YES, YES, YES' and moved down the slippery body.

Not long after Daniel did say exactly those words, well, moaned them anyway, and then he had to shower all over again. As he panting and flushed soaped himself up again, Alex caught him throwing hesitant looks his way. He waited patiently for Daniel to start stuttering.

"Do... so you want... one. The same, I mean, would you like me to..."

He laughed and put his finger over Daniel's lips. "There aren't really any social rules that apply, you know. You don't have to share and you don't have to say thank you and if I want something I'll make it very clear to you." He laughed and shook his head. "If you knew how many people who have come in my face and then thanked me for a nice time and been surprised that I didn't jack myself off but expected them to."

Daniel grimaced, but didn't say anything. He only brushed his hand lightly over Alex cock and kissed him on the mouth. It took Alex breath away and he was reaching for the towel before Daniel's lips had left his.

"Any more of that Academics Choice coffee?"

Daniel nodded and sighed. "Aren't you hungry, though?"

Alex shrugged as he dried himself off. "I don't know."

"Want to order a pizza?"

"Man, you are so bad at this it's unreal." Alex avoided the swatting towel easily.

"I didn't hear you complaining before. And if I were you I would just be glad I didn't leave you to clean up the vomit in the bathroom." As if he could see Alex's shoulders tensing, he immediately added. "That was a joke, Alex."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about..."

"It's okay. It happens."

"Yeah. I guess it does."

He was just about to hang up his towel and change the subject when Daniel said softly. "You talked in your sleep, you know."

There was something in his voice that made Alex blink. He cleared his throat and attempted a casual look. "I did?"

"Yeah." Daniel was turning to hang up his towel, and didn't look at Alex. "You said some strange things."

"Really?" There was ice around his temples suddenly. "About what?"

There was a long pause, as Daniel straightened out the rack and shower curtains. Then said softly. "Aliens."

The world panned out for a while. Then forced itself back.

"Aliens?" Alex attempted a wry smile as the bile rose in his throat. "Must have been some weird dream, huh?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. I must have been really out of it. I remember having nightmares, but that's it."

There was another pause and Alex started sweating. What could he possibly have said that didn't make Daniel just laugh it off as a bizarre dream? He had not planned for anything like it to come up, and he scrambled for what to do. His thoughts flitted to Daniel's neck and the towel he had in his hand. Then to the duckt tape on the kitchen counter and the cars parked on the curb outside.

He felt uncharacteristically relieved when Daniel suddenly chuckled. "Like a one-night-stand from The Other Limits. You sure are good in bed for an alien, Alex."

Alex knew his laugh was a bit shrill, but he was so grateful he didn't bother. "Yeah, I run an inter-galactic escort service." He relaxed his grip on the towel he had been slowly twisting. He had and impulse to throw it as far away as he could, but forced himself to hang it neatly on the edge of the tub. "You're lucky, I'm the best piece of ass this side of Vega."

"Then you know that here we pay escorts with pizza."

The kiss was their most passionate yet. Needy and desperate. Alex's chest hurt.

"Pizza sounds good."

*****

Alex was woken up by a gentle tugging on his sleeve. Being awakened by someone else was never a good sign, and momentarily disoriented, he blinked away the blur over his eyes and mind until Daniel's face came into focus and he remembered that he was safe. He also remembered that he was way past his expiry date as a casual fling. He sat up and noticed that a warm blanket he had not seen before fell off him as he did so.

"Sorry." He rubbed his eyes. "Did I fall asleep."

Daniel smiled. "You can say that. But unconscious would be a more accurate term."

"What time is it?" He noticed it was already dark outside. He remembered that they had eaten some pizzas, drunk about a bottle of wine and not had sex. He felt unfamiliar to himself. But warm and relaxed, nonetheless.

"About eleven. I was going to go to bed, so I thought I'd wake you." Daniel looked a little bit unsure. Alex bit his lip as well. "Right. Thanks."

"Yeah. Ahm..."

It was awkward. Very awkward. He reached for his sweater that was laying by his feet. "Thanks for the pizza. And the sex."

"You're going then?"

"Yeah. Sorry about falling asleep."

"Don't worry. Here, I put your cigarettes in the kitchen. And I'll give you my number. If you want it."

He nodded. "Thanks." Pulling on his shirt he stood up.

Daniel pulled his hand through his hair and weighed nervously on his feet. "Do you want me to call a cab?"

"No that's fine."

"It's dark. You better be careful."

Alex had to smile. "I always am. And I'll call you."

He leaned in to place a light kiss on Daniel's lips. It turned into a hug. A warm, long, tender hug. Alex shuddered.

"Right. I'll just get my jacket then."

"You can sleep here if you want."

He inhaled sharply and turned back to look at Daniel. Who was looking terrified. Terrified was good, terrified meant Daniel was in the wrong, it was all because of him. Nothing to do with Alex. He didn't have to make any decisions. He didn't steer the direction.

"Yes, that would be nice," he said. "Thanks."

He laid awake for a long time after Daniel's breathing had become deep and regular. They weren't touching and they hadn't even attempted sex, but they were both naked and in the same bed for the second time in a row and Alex was... okay with it. He hadn't wanted to go back out on to the cold streets. He was tired and full of food and wine and sexually released and he wanted to lay there in the warm soft bed in the nice part of town with Daniel. He wished he didn't want to, but he did.

He slept uncomfortably well.

*****

They woke up around eight and stared at each other for a while.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Slept well."

"Yeah. You?"

"Great."

"Good."

After about five minutes of fidgeting and mumbling, Daniel finally rolled over to Alex's side and they had some fantastic morning sex. As they were both naked and healthy it took about as long as the awkward greetings had before they were both panting and sticky.

"Breakfast?" Daniel asked after a while of repeated 'wow's' and 'that was-mmm's', as his breathing returned to normal again.

Alex wiped his hand over his stomach and made a face. "Shower."

Daniel ooked down on his own stomach. "Good idea. You go first. I'll put on the coffee."

"Thank you. I can't promise I'll save either hot water or coffee for you, though."

"That's what one-night-stands are like, is it?"

"You better learn it the hard way."

They didn't say it; this hasn't been a one-night-stand for almost two days. They didn't need to.

Daniel was one of a kind, Alex reflected as he turned on the shower and let the hot water cascade over his relaxed and sated body. And there was nothing wrong with it. It would be a smart move to get a safe haven with a unsuspecting guy in about the last place anyone would go looking for him. A smart and professional move. He felt better when he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the kitchen where the warm smell of fresh brewed coffee and a still naked archaeologist-linguist-anthropologist greeted him.

"Shower's free," he said as he went up and kissed Daniel's shoulder.

"Thanks." He turned and they kissed longer, deeper. "Help yourself."

"I am."

"I meant to breakfast."

"Me too."

When Daniel returned, clean and dressed, Alex was sitting on one of the bar stools, reading a paper and eating a bag of walnut-chocolate-chip cookies he had found in one of the cabins. He watched Daniel's morning routine for a while. Pour some coffee. Drink a mouthful. Tidy up counter. Drink another mouthful. Check yesterday's mail. Grimace as accidentally drink half-naked houseguest's cold coffee. Make sure nothing was spilled onto shirt or trousers.

"Are you going to work, Daniel?"

Daniel shook his head and peered into the empty cookie bag. "No, I have a few days lea... off."

Alex looked up sharply. "Leave?"

"Pardon?" Daniel had an innocent look on his face that wouldn't have fooled anyone.

"You were going to say leave." Alex tilted his head. "What are you, a sailor? Or in prison. Or in the army."

"No, I'm not."

"Come on. Why so secretive? Sailor-boy."

"I'm not."

"Okay, whatever... Inmate." Make face at irritating, half-naked houseguest. Put coffee down. Run impressive hard-on against houseguest's back. Sneak hand up towel to rub inner thigh. Make houseguest wince. "If you think that pathetic attempt at distracting me will work then you have... okay, okay, it works. Oh yeah, definitely works."

They got gasping and sticky again, showered again, and had coffee and breakfast again.

Afterwards, as they were once more in the kitchen, Alex finally brought up The Question. "Do you want me to leave, Daniel?"

Daniel looked at him, then looked away. Then cleaned some more. Then looked generally uncomfortable and indecisive. "Ahm, I don't really know. I mean, I have no pressing matters that... you know. I'm off for a while. And I didn't have anything planned."

"Was that a yes or a no?"

Daniel bit his lips and folded his arms in a way that Alex had already learnt meant that he was feeling unsure and defensive. "You said you don't live here?"

"Yeah."

"So, do you stay at a hotel then?"

He thought about the car he had stolen and left by The Box. And the trailer home of the guy he had slept with three nights ago. "Yeah."

"How long are you here for?"

He thought quickly. "It depends. About a week. I have 'leave' as well coming up. Thought I might spend it here. In Colorado, I mean."

"Okay. Do you want to see me again?"

"I already told you that."

"And do you want another pizza." Daniel peered at him, and his smile was slowly spreading. "I'm getting a bit hungry."

Alex couldn't help but smile as well. "You have a very fancy kitchen for only brewing coffee in it."

"And you are very unapologetic for having eaten all my cookies."

"I'll pay for the pizza."

They ate pizza. Talked about Colorado. Had sex again. Watched some TV. Well, Alex watched TV and Daniel immersed himself in a heavy book and cookie-free coffee. Alex got bored around dinner time and started unobtrusively take inventory of the apartment.

It was nice. Very nice, actually, and it would also have been strange if he didn't know the inhabitant was an archaeologist. Loads of stuff that looked very strange, very old and possibly expensive. It was nice, but it wasn't cosy. It didn't look lived in. It was clean and perfect, books and stuff and furniture and fishes, but no sign of sloppy everyday life. Folded up blankets on the sofa. Untouched wine bottles in the filled rack.

"You work a lot, do you?"

Daniel looked up momentarily from his book, and frowned. Then he quickly bent his head again. "At the moment, yeah."

He didn't say anything else, and Alex shrugged and went back to scanning the surroundings. Books, a lot of books. Some paintings and photos. He fingered a picture laying on the coffee table. It was of a blonde woman and a handsome man, both in full Airforce uniforms, both making funny faces to the camera. He turned it over and read the neat handwriting on the back.

'Sam and Jack goofing around in blues.'

He smiled a little, then he frowned. "Jack?"

Daniel looked up from his book. "What?" He saw the photo in Alex's hand. "Oh."

"Jack? Is this that Jack?" Daniel turned all kinds of red and looked away. "He's in the Airforce." He looked closer at the uniform in the picture. "He's a colonel? You're kidding me. My God, Daniel, he's an Airforce colonel?"

"Put that back. And it's not what you think."

"Is this a friend of yours? And the girl too? Why do you have friends in the Airforce?"

"I did an assignment for them. It's classified. I can't talk about it."

"But you can talk about coming in his mouth. Have to admit, though, I agree with your man in uniform fetish. Kind of cool."

"He usually doesn't wear... He's just a friend."

"Have you ever done anything?"

Daniel cocked his head and attempted a stubborn look. "Actually, yes."

"Really? Wow, how did you manage that?"

"Non of your business. It's classified."

"Come on, a story like that has to be told."

"A court-marshalible story like that, you mean. And it doesn't."

"Will I have to force it out of you. Or maybe I should look up this Jack and ask him instead?"

"You better not."

"Please, I am gonna die with curiosity now."

"Why do you have a gun?"

Alex smile froze. "What?"

"I found a gun in your jacket." Daniel was still holding his book but he was looking straight at him and Alex felt his heart starting to beat faster.

"You went through my pockets." He made a quick inventory of what he had in his jacket. He knew there wasn't anything incriminating, except for the gun, but still. Maybe he had felt a bit too safe with the situation.

Daniel's eyes were calm and level. "Yes. I went through your pockets," he said simply. "Come on, like you haven't gone through my stuff."

Alex went quiet. He had been into Daniel's drawers the first time the guy went to the bathroom. "What were you looking for."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. Warnings that you were a nutcase. Signs that I shouldn't invite you in. I haven't done this before, remember. I was worried."

"But a gun didn't bother you?"

Daniel looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I did meet you in a bad part of town. And I have a gun. Not in my jacket, perhaps... And I took out the bullets."

Alex suddenly found it hard to breath. "You *what*?"

His gut tightened at the thought of what would have happened if he had gone off on a job only to discover his gun was useless at the crucial moment. He gripped the edges of the sofa so hard his knuckles turned white. "Were you planning on telling me that?" The words were gritted out and Daniel frowned.

"I just did, didn't I?"

"How kind of you."

There was a nervous, but determined flicker in Daniel's eyes. "I know nothing about you, Alex," he said. "I don't even know you're last name."

He should have known. Of course it wasn't possible to have a nice time with a nice guy in a safe haven without personal life coming up at some point. Alex shook his head at himself, for even thinking that it was. He looked at Daniel's guarded, worried face and quickly estimated the situation. Okay, so Daniel had been curious. He had also tried to protect himself. He had not found anything that revealed who Alex really was, or they wouldn't be sitting there having a peaceful afternoon together.

"So, you have a gun as well, you said?"

Daniel's lips tightened. "Yeah. In a way."

Alex kept his face straight. "And is mine bigger than yours?"

Daniel blinked once, then looked away and bit his lip. "Don't do this. I'm serious."

Alex made a decision and nodded. "Okay. I can understand that." He sighed. "It's Krycek. My last name."

The defensive look eased up. But only slightly. "Okay, Alex Krycek, what is it you do then?"

"Archaeologists, mostly. Some linguists, an occasional arnthro-"

"That's not funny."

"Okay." He thought about the Consortium's vague promise that he should stay around, and the low-down jobs he got asked to do. "I'm a sales man, for a firm." He thought about the occasional money he would find on victims. "I work mostly on commission. They're not a very respectable firm. But I'm good, and I can afford to take time off when it suits me."

"Okay."

"Now, what do you do, Daniel?"

There was a pause that told Alex everything he needed to know. "I'm an Egyptian interpreter for a military diplomatic assignment."

He nodded anyway. "Sounds interesting. I assume you're good at it as well then."

"You can say that."

"And does Jack appreciate your skills as much as I do."

Daniel made a face, and they were okay again. "Shut up, Alex Krycek. And fuck off. And, eh, come here."

Alex didn't really want to know if it was their confessions or the mention of Jack that got Daniel going. He just cashed in on the result. And ruined the sofa. And cried out against Daniel's shoulder. They didn't mention what had happened, and all the questions put aside, it was a very nice day's journey into night.

Around midnight they went to bed again, and Alex would have treasured the soft bed and the nice blow-job a bit more if he had known it was the last night he stayed there.

He didn't know, and they kissed lazily and settled in for the night.

*****

Around five in the morning, Daniel started talking in his sleep. At first it was only mumblings and the odd headtwist, and Alex simply chuckled and ignored it. Then suddenly Daniel whimpered loudly and said "no". Nightmares weren't dangerous and Alex had enough of them himself, but he still wondered if he shouldn't wake him. He hesitated for a few moments, then he edged closer and put a hand on the shivering shoulder.

"Daniel," he whispered. "You're having a bad dream."

"No," the voice was pained now. Louder. He flinched away, then carefully drew Daniel closer. It felt weird, but not unpleasant to comfort the sleeping guy. He let his arm move around him and patted the tousled hair.

"Sssch. Don't worry." He pressed his lips to the warm, sweaty forehead. "Sssch."

Daniel moved his arms around him as well, pressing his face against his chest and whimpering again. "Please," he mumbled, a painful desperation in his voice. It tore at Alex heart in a strange way. Sympathy for nightmares he was familiar with, but it still felt odd to actually care. Odd, but again, not unpleasant. He kissed the scrunched up face again.

"I'm here, Daniel. It's me, Al-"

A sharp twist had Daniel's head hit his chin hard. Then Daniel was pulling back, moaning and crying, as Alex was forced to release him to rub his jaw.

"Right, Daniel, time to wake up."

Then Daniel spoke again. "No, it's.. it's taken her. Oh my God, it's in her." Alex frowned, as he drew back the hand he had reached out to shake Daniel awake. Then more trembling words. "It's not her. She's not doing it. Please, don't punish her. You don't understand, it's not her doing it. It's an alien. Inside... Can't you see.... It's not her. Look at the eyes."

Alex froze. His breath caught in his chest as he stopped breathing. The tingly sensation as every hair on the back of his neck stood up made him shiver, but he didn't move a muscle. The words hit him like bullets. In her. Alien. Eyes.

He had to breathe. He bit his lip. Started shivering. The panic and the ringing in his ears. Inside. Alien. Eyes.

He had to move. Had to get up. He scrambled out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom. Sank down on the floor in front of the toilet in case he was going to be sick again. Once there he started breathing harder, couldn't get enough air. His chest was hurting. His mind was swimming. Oh God.

Who the hell was Daniel, really? What was going on?

He wiped his brow, his eyes, looking at his hand and half expecting to see black sheen coating it. This was just too weird. Too dangerous.

He knew right then he would have to leave.

He didn't even say goodbye. He just picked up his clothes from the bedroom floor, unmoved by the whimpers still coming from the bed, then he grabbed his jacket, checked that his gun was still in it, picked up a half full bag of muffins from the counter and closed the door silently behind him.

The neighbourhood was peaceful and quiet as he crossed the street and stole the last car in the line by the curb. Dawn reflected against the windshield and he found a pair of sunglasses in the glove compartment. The pain in his chest was starting to fade. The panic attacks were getting milder every time, and once the pain was managable, he could throw a look at the apartment block disappearing in the rear-view mirror, and feel nothing. Almost nothing.

*****

He had thought it would be the last time he saw Daniel. But now he was laying here, in Alex's car - well, not his car maybe, but his for the moment - and looking uncannily familiar. The same guy he had left behind. Even though he wasn't. He had turned out to be someone other than Alex had thought he was. He was an archaeologist, yes, but he worked with the Airforce on a more permanent basis than he had let on. And Egypt was not were their focus was.

And he had betrayed him.

Alex had avoided The Box and Daniel's neighbourhood for the remainder of his stay. When he had felt strong enough again, he had gone back to North Dakota to start executing his plan of getting back on top. The he got busy, going with Mulder to Tunguska and going through another nightmare, this one a little bit more noticeable and permanent.

He could have used Daniel's soothing technique again, but he had decided not to contact him. Once he had researched the guy and realised he was a bit more than he had let one, he had decided to avoid him and forget him. He had managed the first just fine, and was starting to manage the second one as well, when the Consortium contacted him. Apparently their had been a 'leak'. Apparently somebody had set the military - in particular the Airforce - to search for an Alex Krycek who could have classified information. They wanted to know if he knew why that was and what he was going to do about it.

He looked down on to the brown haired guy cuffed to the door, and pressed his lips together. Daniel had ratted him out. He had made the right connections and sold him to his precious Jack and the entire Airforce. Okay, so Alex had been uncharacteristically stupid and given him his name. And not been suspicious when he went through his pockets. He had known the guy had military connections and was involved in some nasty alien business. He should have been more careful.

So, he had fucked up. And now he was putting it right.

He had not told the Consortium he knew who they were looking for, or that he had him drugged in his car. He was not where he had used to be with them, and getting back up there would take some careful manipulations. He would have to see what kind of deal they were prepared to offer him for Daniel. First obstacle was to get Daniel to D.C. without raising suspicions. He had claimed he needed to avoid airports and had got gas money and hotel reservations on his account. He had stolen a car, and decided to come out of the closet to the group. That part of the plan was all set.

Mulder might be his ticket to executing the second part.

He moved the cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other and took a deep drag. It was cold outside, juts like it had been that night. He looked at his watch and threw another glance at the handcuffed guy next to him.

"Okay, prettyboy, time to rise and shine."

He noticed the small movements of eyelids increasing and nudged Daniel in the side. A pair of disoriented blue eyes opened slowly and looked at him. Then widened. The closed again. A drunken "fuck" could be heard. Alex nudged him again, very carefully, giving him a sweet smile this time.

"Hey, Danny. Remember me?"

"Alex." He made a face as if he was going to throw up. Alex chose to interpret that as being a side-effect of the drugs.

"I'm glad you're awake, Daniel," he said cheerfully, as he threw the cigarette out the window and put the car into gear. "We have a long drive ahead of us and it is never fun to be alone on those endless, boring roads."

Daniel looked around then, hazily. He registered where he was and panic flickered over his face. "Where... where are you taking me?"

Alex pressed down on the accelerator and the car made a low rumbling sound as it took off. "Well, that's a bit more than you need to know, baby. But first we are going to see a friend of mine. In Washington D.C."

*****

The End.

To be continued in Straight Roads II.

  
Archived: September 15, 2001 


End file.
